


Its a special kind of love (not your typical romance)

by stonysluts



Series: Daddy Kinks that aren't kinks at all [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment Issues, BDSM, Bottom Steve, Bubble Bath, Consent Play, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fingering, Lots of Sex, M/M, References to Drugs, Rimming, Spanking, Steve Feels, Steve Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but he's still sweet, daddy!Tony, well it becomes so much more than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonysluts/pseuds/stonysluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Oh daddy. As well as the start of a rather interesting relationship between one Steve Rogers and one Tony Stark.<br/>Or the one where Steve is really a sweet regressing child and Tony just loves every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I actually was going to leave oh daddy as a stand alone but I had a change of plans. I've never read a stony fic (with bottom Steve) or any Fic that really explored daddy doms and their littles. Please keep in mind I've never done something like this but I am more than willing to explore it since this kind of thing used to be out of my comfort zone?  
> Steve in this story frequently regresses from being 'big' (adult side) to 'small' (child-like). I thought it would be interesting if people Steve differently in this, that he is just as fragile as anyone else but almost frighteningly.  
> Okay. I'm sorry for that whole blabbering I just did. So please enjoy this and don't hate it too much!  
> BTW: Chapter 1 is the morning after the events of Oh Daddy which you read first if you don't want to be confused.

Steve yawned and stretched, he looked around and it took him a few seconds to realize where he was. He was curled up on his side next to a warm body, that wasn’t there? He frowned in thought as to where Tony may be but then rolled his eyes when it dawned on him that he was in the lab.

 

Unbelievable, the man couldn’t take one day without being in there.

 

Stretching his arms and hearing them pop he smiled in thought of last night. Stark made a good daddy even if it was just for that night. Inside, Steve was hoping it’d be for longer but he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

 

He got up and raided Tony’s closet for boxers, and surprisingly he found a pair. They were a little tight but they’d do. Besides maybe if he was a good little boy, he might get to ride the horsey one more time before he went back to his apartment.

 

Steve walked out the room and down the stairs he guessed it had to be some time between 10 and 12. He was hoping for 10 since he had things to take care of when he got home, part of him didn’t want to leave.

 

With Tony sex was …mindblowing, Steve’s never cummed so hard and he wasn’t about to quit on whatever this could be. Steve went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, the cold air would help get his mind off of those thoughts.

 

“Mr. Rogers its nice to see you again.” Steve jumped but regained his composure when he saw Pepper quirk her eyebrow.

 

He nodded his head and smiled politely. He forgot that not only was the beautiful Pepper Potts Tony’s ex-girlfriend but also personal assistant.

 

Wonderful.

 

But still should she be here so early? What if Tony told her about last night? Steve wouldn’t put it past him to go bragging.

 

“Likewise Ms. Potts. How are you?” Not that Steve really cared how she was doing. She could have been down in that lab having sex with Tony but his conscience reminded him that Pepper was the one to break up with him so she wouldn’t.

 

“Great. Tony’s down in the lab if you were wondering.”

 

Steve smiled “Thank you Pepper.” He closed the fridge and walked passed by her, “I love your dress by the way.” She smiled eyeing his choice of boxers.

 

“Thank you. I used to wear those too.” Steve blushed and Pepper rolled her eyes.

 

“Your clothes are in the living room and uh Steve?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Tony looked really happy today and for whatever reason that may be, I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“Thank you.” With that Pepper’s heels clacked on to the door. Steve stood in the hallway shocked,

 

Tony was happy? Did this mean that he possibly may want to continue being his daddy?

 

He felt the boxers tighten.

 

He wanted to giggle but he held off as he walked to the lab.Tony was going to be his daddy and they were going to have wonderful, kinky sex.  
He opened the door and shouted “Daddy, daddy, daddy! I found you!”

 

Tony looked up from his gizmo thing and smiled, “you did baby. How did you sleep?”

 

“Good but then I woke up and you weren’t there! You made me sad.” He walked to Tony’s chair and put his cheek on top of Tony’s head.

 

Tony dropped his gizmo and rubbed Steve’s arm. “You looked so cute sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

Steve hugged Tony from behind and nuzzled his cheek.

 

“You’re really affectionate today baby did you have a bad dream?”

 

Steve shook his head “I just missed you.”

 

Tony turned and kissed Steve “I missed you too baby.” Steve giggled when he felt Tony’s facial hair tickle his face.

 

Tony moved over his tools and tapped the open space for Steve to sit.Steve smiled and sat in front of his daddy.

 

Tony rubbed Steve’s calf, “Give daddy a kiss.” Steve leaned over and kissed Tony. He ran his hand down his Torso and fidgeted.  
His boxers were getting tight. He blushed at the look Tony gave him and he smiled.

 

” Daddy, don’t look at me like that!”

 

“I can’t help it baby, you’re so cute.” Tony snaked a hand inside Steve’s boxers and kissed Steve’s cheek.

 

“Looks like you have a horsey of your own sweetie.” He wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock and squeezed.

 

“Oh daddy please.” Steve spread his legs he rocked his hips in time to Tony’s strokes. He moaned and threw his head back.

 

Tony’s mouth closed over his to muffle his moans and Steve wrapped his hands around Tony’s shoulders.

 

“I need you, please, it hurts.” Steve pleaded

 

“Hush. Daddy will fix it”

 

Steve came moaning quietly. He looked up at Tony sweetly, “Daddy thank you.”

 

“You feeling better baby boy?”

 

“Yes Daddy! I feel all tingly!”

 

“That’s because you cummed baby.”

 

“Oh. But isn’t cum a bad word?”

 

“For you yes, but for me ,no. Baby boy can only say good words.”  
“What if I say bad words?” He cocked his head cutely.

 

“I’ll have to punish you.”

 

Steve moaned silently. This was hot. God, he wanted to ride Tony’s cock.

 

Tony lifted Steve’s cheek “but if your my good baby, you won’t need to worry.”

 

“I’m a good boy daddy!” Steve smiled. He trace a finger around Tony’s waistband.

 

“You’re such a cock slut.”

 

“I want cream for breakfast!”

 

“Growing boys need a healthy breakfast .” he ran a hand through Steve’s hair he kissed his temple.

 

Steve pouted. Tony smiled, “If you’re good today, I’ll let you ride the horsey tonight.”

 

Did Tony mean they were going to continue this?

 

“You make me so happy Daddy.” He sighed contently against Tony’s hand.

 

“Are you hungry honey?”

 

Steve shook his head and eyed Tony’s crotch hungrily. Tony laughed.  
“Can’t you think of something else besides my cock?”

 

“I can but I prefer not to, at least while I’m here.”

 

Before Tony could say something Steve looked at Tony, “Stark, I want you to be my Daddy. If you don’t want to be, that’s fine too, but I really think you could make a good one.”

 

“Let me get this straight: What we’ve been doing, we can continue this?”

 

“Yes, if you want and much more.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Its a big commitment. You’ll have to take care of me.”

 

“Okay. I can do that.”

 

“when I mean take care of me I mean you’ll have to make sure I eat, punish me when I’m bad, and pretty much dominate me.”

 

“So your a ..”

 

“Submissive. I like to be taken care of, a lot.”

 

“So, your other daddies, did they do the same thing?”

 

“Yes but I ended them because the sex was never enough for me.”

 

“How do I know if I’m enough for you?”

 

Steve smiled “You are. I’ve known you for some time and I know you have what it takes.”

 

“When you said much more what were you implying?”

 

“That, well, as my daddy you have complete control over me. You’ll tuck me in bed at night, you’ll give me baths, and you’ll make sure I’m happy.”

 

“That’s a lot.”

 

“I know and that’s why if you don’t want to be my daddy, I’ll understand. But if I know you like I think I know you, I know you’re up for the challenge.”

 

“Okay, we can do it. I’ll be your Daddy.”

 

“Thank you Daddy.” Steve hugged Tony. He said softly “Can we go to my place and pick up a few things?”

 

“Of course.” He kissed Steve fully.

 

Tony stepped back and pulled Steve off the table. He grabbed Steve’s hand and led him up the stairs. He turned around once he got to the hallway.

 

“Get dressed while I go get the keys.”

 

Steve nodded his head and went into the living room. He grabbed his clothes and wiggled into them. He grabbed his phone from his back pocket and smiled at his messages.

 

John, his first daddy, kept messaging Steve despite that their relationship ended roughly two years ago. They were great friends even though the relationship had ended. Steve frowned. Why was he thinking about this? It was in the past and that’s where it was going to stay.

 

“You ready baby?”

 

Steve looked up, Tony’s voice took him out of his thoughts.  
“Yes.” He typed a quick reply to John while walking over Tony.  
The car ride was silent save for Steve’s quiet texting. Tony looked over from the road.

 

“Who are you texting?”

 

“Natasha.” Steve was never good at lying he just hoped Tony didn’t question it. He knew how his previous daddies felt about him talking to John. In all actuality, John was harmless and any attraction he had for him died when that relationship did.

 

But try getting someone to believe that. Steve snorted.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, Natasha was just telling me how Clint tried to put foil in the microwave again.” God, he sucked at lying.

 

Tony rolled his eyes “Figures. It’s Clint,.”

 

Steve laughed. They pulled up to Steve’s apartment complex and Tony cut off the engine.

 

He looked over at Steve. The blonde was so focused on texting he didn’t realize they were already at his place.

 

“Steve.” Steve just typed more and laughed

.  
Tony reached over and took the phone.

 

Steve’s eyes widened and he bit his lip. He was in trouble now. Tony scrolled through the messages before typing a reply back. He turned the phone off and put it in his pocket

 

“When we get back, you’re getting a spanking.’

 

Steve gasped, “But that’s not fair!”

 

“Neither is lying to me. now go get your things.”

 

Steve folded his arms and turned his head. “No.”

 

“Steve, get up and get your things.”

 

Steve childishly shook his head.

 

“Now don’t act out because I took your phone.”

 

“He’s just a friend!”

 

“That’s fine but you lied to me.”

 

“I’m sorry Daddy but you didn’t have to take my phone!”

 

“Yes I did. Now if I have to tell to get your things again, you’re going to bed early and no horsey tonight.”

 

Steve pouted. “No.”

 

“Okay. No horsey tonight.”

 

Steve scowled. “You’re mean.”

 

Tony reached over and took Steve’s key from his hands.

 

“Daddy!” Steve said incredulously,he couldn’t believe he took his keys.

 

Tony got out the car and before closing the door he said simply, “You did a very bad thing Steven and when I come back, we’re going to have a nice chat. Sit in the car and do not touch anything.”

 

Steve trembled and gulped. God he really did it now. He was excited partly for the spanking he loved how his Daddy’s hands felt on his ass.  
Tony came back teen minutes later with a bag, teddy bear and a suitcase. He reached over and placed the things in the back.

 

Before Tony could place the teddy in the back Steve reached out and took it.

 

"Daddy! You brought Teddy, thank you.” Steve hugged the brown bear to his chest. He smiled as he ran a hand down the bear’s soft back. Teddy always had a way of making things better.

 

“The next time you act out I will put you over my knee and spank you. I don’t want to have to do this Steve but you leave me with no other options.”

 

Steve hid behind his teddy and said softly, “I’m sorry Daddy. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Let’s hope not.” Tony started the car and pulled out the the parking lot.  
Steve bit his lip and stared at his teddy on his lap.

 

“Daddy, please don’t be mad. I’m really sorry.”

 

“I’m not mad baby. I just don’t like it when you act out.”

 

Steve bit his lip “I only did that because you took my phone.”

 

“Well why do you think I took your phone?”

 

“I..I lied to you and it was a bad thing to do.

”  
“Good.” Steve looked over at Tony with puppy eyes.

 

“Stop it.”

 

Steve pouted and looked at Teddy.

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know baby.”

 

“Please forgive me Daddy. I did a bad thing and I should be punished for it.”

 

Tony looked over at Steve and ran a hand through his hair. ” its okay baby.”

 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and kissed it. Tony rubbed Steve’s cheek and put it back on the wheel.

 

They pulled into the driveway and Tony turned the key. He opened the car door and pulled the seat back to get Steve’s things.

 

“Come on honey.”

 

Steve smiled and grabbed his Teddy and opened the door. They both closed the doors and walked through the door and to the elevator. Steve blushed and his behind Teddy when Tony stared at his butt.  
He giggled and hugged his teddy closer.

 

“Now don’t forget baby, your punishment.” Tony reminded Steve. But Steve couldn’t be happier about it, he was getting punished and it was going to feel good.

 

“Yes Daddy.” Steve walked out the elevator and followed tony up the stairs to the bedroom.

 

Tony unzipped the bag and pulled out coloring books and crayons on the bed. He reached further in the bag and pulled out Steve’s bubble bath and pajamas.

 

“Daddy am I really going to bed early?” He cocked his head and laid cross legged on the bed. He placed Teddy down next to the pillow\w

 

“Yep.” Tony placed the bag on the floor and opened the suitcase.

 

“That’s so…” Steve stopped when he caught Tony’s look on his face. He mumbled “I’m sorry.”

 

Tony pulled out more of Steve’s clothes and pulled out some DVDs.

 

“Go downstairs and sit on the couch. Get ready for your punishment.”  
Steve bit his lip. His cock twitched.

 

“Yes daddy.”

 

Steve got up and walked downstairs. He felt his body quiver in excitement. He loves getting spanked, it felt wonderful.

 

He stumbled to the couch and breathed. He was always nervous before these spankings.

 

Tony came down a few minutes later. Steve shifted and got up. Tony sat on the couch and tapped his hips.

 

“Take off your pants and underwear.” Steve nodded and slithered out his jeans. He looked up at Tony and Tony nodded.

 

“Underwear baby.”

 

“But can’t I leave them on? It couldn’t hurt.”

 

“Take them off, now.” Steve’s cock twitched again and he pulled them down. His cock popped out and Steve bit his lip when Tony patted his lap. He walked over and sat cutely over Tony’s crotch.

 

“Other way baby.” Steve didn’t budge until Tony pinched his side.  
He squealed and moved so his face pressed against the couch and his cock against Tony’s lap.

 

“I really don’t want to do this Steve but you left me with no choice. You should never lie to Daddy.” Tony raised his hand and smacked Steve’s left cheek. Steve bucked and bit his lip to hold back his moans.

 

Tony smacked Steve’s ass until it was an angry red and Steve’s cock was embarrassingly hard.

 

Steve counted. He was hit 20 times and it felt good.

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Come here.” Tony raised his arms and wrapped them around Steve’s back and pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

 

“Your still daddy’s baby boy. But you needed to be punished.”

 

“Daddy, I feel weird.”

 

Tony wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and stroked him languidly.

 

Steve groaned, “more please daddy.”

 

Tony reached up with his hand and pinched Steve’s nipple and he arched his back. Tony couldn’t get over how responsive he was.  
He squeezed Steve’s cock hard, he didn’t want him coming just yet. Steve squealed and wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders. He pressed his head into his shoulders and groaned.

 

Tony stroked him quickly, it’d better if he made Steve cum first for what he had planned. Steve moaned hotly against Tony’s skin and his toes curled before he bucked one more time and came.

 

Tony licked his cum off his fingers and Steve blushed.

 

Tony kissed Steve softly on the lips. “Now put your underwear on.” Steve got up and pulled them on. he climbed back on Tony’s lap and giggled.

 

“Thank you daddy.”

He placed his head on Tony’s chest and sighed contently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couch sex, lots of cumming and lots of Steve cumming.

He was happy.

When he woke up Tony was looking at some action movie his hands rubbing Steve’s scalp idly. He had a bowl of popcorn to his side. Steve blinked a few times and the corners of his lips moved up slightly.

 

Tony really didn’t leave him. He didn't plan on leaving Steve anytime soon either.

 

So Steve sat quietly, he didn't want to disturb Tony not when everything felt so nice and right,

 

It took another hour for Tony to realize Steve had woken up when the blonde started to laugh quietly at something the main character had said.

 

His eyes brighten and he looked down.

 

“Sorry daddy, I’ll try to keep quiet.”

 

“I like hearing you laugh.”

 

“I like hearing you laugh too.” Steve winked and giggled at the noise Tony made in his throat. He pushed Steve on his back and kiss down his neck.

“I love daddy’s kisses. They make me feel special.”

 

“I’m gonna make you feel very special in a few minutes baby.”

 

Tony unzipped Steve’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. He hastily pulled them completely off and lifted Steve’s legs up.

 

“I love it when you kiss me there daddy.” Steve knew exactly what he was going to do. He felt the pit of his stomach ache at the feel of his lips around his hole.

 

Tony kissed Steve’s entrance and flicked his tongue over the tight muscle. Tony pushed the tip of his tongue slightly through the muscle and Steve groaned. He reached down to jerk his cock and Tony stopped his ministrations.

 

“Let daddy take care of you.” Tony pressed kisses over Steve’s thighs. Steve’s hand slipped from his cock and he covered his mouth stifling a loud moan as Tony’s mouth wrapped around his cock. Tony’s head bobbed a few times and Steve’s hips jerked in time to each one of his bobs.

 

Tony lowered his head and licked Steve’s hole fiercely knowing he was pushing him over the edge. It was pretty easy making Steve cum.

 

After all he was daddy.

 

Steve’s toes curled and he gripped the couch hard leaving marks.  
“Daddy I’m so close.”

 

Tony kissed Steve’s hole and moved up again to suck his cock. Call him possessive but he wanted physical proof that Steve came because of him and not anyone else.

 

He looked down the base of the cock and sucked on his ball sack and Steve eyes rolled in the back of his head.

 

He was really close and the fluttery feeling rises from the pit of his stomach. Tony traveled up to his pre-cum covered tip and sucked hard. He looked up at Steve and bobbed his head tightening his hold on Steve’s thighs.

 

“Oh god.” Steve pulled on his hair and bucked up a few more times before Tony sucked Steve dry.

 

But knowing Steve and how many orgasms he has daily (give or take 4, tony knows he spoils him). Right now counting the one Steve just had, it’d be 2.

 

Tony lowered Steve’s thighs and kissed Steve soundly on the lips.  
He rubbed Steve’s torso and Steve raised his arms and Tony pulled off his shirt. Tony kissed his neck traveling down his firm pecks. He stopped when he reached a hardened nipple, he licked the sensitive nub as Steve groaned.

 

Tony pinched his other nipple and laughed at his baby’s reaction. His breath ghosted over Steve’s sweaty chest and Steve whined. Tony bent down and bit Steve’s nipple and rubbed the other in time with each lick.  
He loved how sensitive his sub was and how easy it was to turn him on.   
He felt Steve’s cock poke his thigh and he laughed and reached down and stroked him.

 

“…more.” Steve’s breath picked up as Tony rubbed his nipple. Tony leaned over and French kissed Steve loving how he was given quick access to his mouth.

 

Tony reached down farther and fingered Steve’s wet entrance. He was still extremely sensitive. Tony saw no need for lube and pushed two fingers in and curled them completely.

 

Steve screamed and came hard. White spurts shot out quickly and landed on Tony’s pants. He didn’t mind considering Steve was due for a bath in a few minutes.

 

Tony slowly took out his fingers and Steve reached for them and slurped on them.

 

The slut really couldn’t get enough.

 

Tony reached a hand and slid it through Steve’s soft hair.

 

“You did very good babe. You always taste so sweet to me.” Tony took his fingers from Steve’s mouth and bopped him on the nose. Steve giggled and sat up.

 

“I love daddy’s touches so much.”

 

“I know you do baby. Let’s go upstairs and get you cleaned up.”  
Steve pouted.

 

“Its almost that time again?”

 

Tony hummed and kissed him. He patted his hair. He stood up and pulled Steve up. He smacked Steve’s ass and he didn’t miss the moan.  
He dragged the blonde up the stairs knowing how much he detested baths because it meant it was almost time for bed which meant no playing around.

 

Steve pouted when Tony told him to go to room while he went to go fill up the bath tub. Steve sat on the bed and hugged Teddy secretly glad he was gonna spend the night with him. And his daddy too!

 

Tony had been really good with devoting his time to Steve both knowing the other really loved the time they spent together.

 

He liked waking up with his head on Tony’s chest and his kisses he covers over Steve when thinks he thinks he’s asleep.

 

“Steve.”

 

Steve sat Teddy on the bed and walked over to Tony. He climbed into the club slowly smiling at the amount of bubbles. Tony smiled at Steve and kissed his cheek he opened the draw and pulled out Steve’s toys which ranged between rubber duckies and float toys. He placed them in the tub surrounding Steve.

 

He watched him play with bubbles even going so far to make a bubble beard. He reached over and took a swipe of bubbles and placed it on his nose.

 

Steve giggled. He grabbed the duckie and squeezed it laughing harder when it squeaked.

 

“You love bath time don’t you baby?”

 

Steve nodded and grabbed the floatie and dunked it in the water. His bubble beard was dissolving. Tony figured it was time to get Steve washed up.

 

“Come here Steve.” Steve shook his head and continued playing with his toys.

 

“Later.” He gathered the bubbles and put them on top of each other.   
It truly takes patience to do what Tony does. Even if Steve is sometimes bratty he means well. He’s like a ball of clay that you have to mold and carefully make right.

 

“Excuse me but who’s the daddy here?” Tony crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He made sure the look he gave Steve told him he was being serious.

 

“You are.”

 

“Right, so, if I ask you to come here, you come here. Understand?”  
Steve nodded and stopped playing with the bubbles he pouted and looked at Tony

 

“Use your words Steven.”

 

“Yes daddy. I understand.”

 

“Good. Come here.”

 

Steve moved to where Tony was and bit his lip looking down. He had his tail between his legs practically.

 

Tony moved and patted Steve on his head. Tony took the washcloth from the tub and got a few bubbles and washed Steve’s shoulder. Before he moved on to the next one he kissed his clean shoulder. He ran the cloth around Steve’s neck and to his other shoulder.

 

He took some soap and washed Steve’s chest, memorized by how smooth his skin was. He ran the washcloth down Steve’s stomach and rubbed at the skin gently. He wrung the cloth and grabbed more soap before he rubbed it down Steve’s arm and repeating it to the other side. He looked up and Steve was still looking at the floor, still sad.

 

“You’re quiet.,” he remarked. He moved to the side as Steve leaned against the tub.

 

“I don’t know what to say Daddy.”

 

Tony grabbed some bubbles that weren’t dissolved and rubbed soap on the cloth. He washed Steve’s thigh to foot. He looked up at Steve when he got to the ankle.

 

“Well you can start by telling me what’s wrong.”

 

“I ..feel like I upset you all the time and I don’t know what to do. I just want you to be happy daddy but I don’t make you happy all I do is cause problems for you.”

 

“Steve.”

 

“I’m sorry. I just- I’m always messing up and I can never get it right.” Steve looked the other away and bit his lip harder. He put his leg down and laid his head on his drawn up knees.

 

“Steve look at me please.”

 

Steve blinked and slowly turned his head.

 

“You definitely don’t cause problems for me. I really like spending time with you Steve.” Tony tried to get Steve to look at him but he refused.

 

“I think you’re just saying that because we have sex a lot.” Tears welled up in Steve’s eyes and he blinked them away.

 

“We have sex so much because we both want to and we like each other a lot. You trust me enough to be your daddy and that makes me so happy. I just love waking up every morning to see you curled up against me sweetheart. I like being with your you’re just so damn cute. So please don’t doubt yourself or think you’re not good enough because you are.” He rubbed Steve’s cheek with his fingers.

 

Steve dropped his knees and sighed. He breathed in and out to quell any anxiety that was still there. He looked at Tony and smiled slightly.

 

“Sometimes its hard to remember I have someone who actually wants to be around me. It feels really nice spending time with you Daddy. I’m just scared it’s going to end.”

 

“Oh baby.” tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s almost dry shoulders. “Its not going to end, I promise you it wont.”

 

Steve nuzzled against Tony’s neck and sighed contently. Tony patted Steve’s hair gently and let go. He moved and turned on the water.

 

“Let’s finish you up and get you to bed.” He splashed the water on Steve playfully and Steve laughed and splashed him back. The water turned warm, warm enough to continue the bath.

 

Tony turned off the water and kissed Steve’s full lips. Tony wrung the cloth and squirted some soap on it.

 

“Foot please.” Steve leaned back and lifted his foot. Tony rubbed the soap into Steve foot gently massaging it. He did the same to Steve’s other foot before beckoning Steve with a finger to get on his knees.  
Steve moved to the head of the tub and leaned over and wiggled.

 

Tony lightly smacked Steve’s butt before rubbing the cloth over his rump. Steve giggled and kissed Tony’s cheek. Tony dipped his fingers in the water and rubbed Steve’s entrance. God, Steve could have cummed right there.

 

He groaned and his head dropped backwards, when wasn’t he responsive?

 

Tony stopped his ministrations and Steve whined. He smacked Steve’s bum again “you’re so cute and responsive.”

 

He ran the cloth over Steve’s back and rubbed along his spine he dropped the cloth and grabbed the ducky and squeezed it and water ran down Steve’s back. He pressed Steve’s back so he sat on his butt.  
He kissed Steve’s shoulders and grabbed the shampoo on the counter.

 

“Almost done baby.”

 

He turned on the water and filled his hands with it before letting it fall over Steve and the blonde obediently closed his eyes. Tony reached over and grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hands. He gently washed Steve’s hair, knowing this was Steve’s favorite part of the routine next to their goodnight talk.

 

He rubbed his fingers over his scalp and scrubbed. He stroked Steve’s hair and dragged his fingers through them. He turned the water back on and dropped it on Steve’s hair. He did this until Steve’s hair was completely cleaned of soap.

 

“All clean.” Tony said as he turned the faucet off as well as drained the tub.

 

He turned and got a fluffy blanket and opened it and smiled as well as nodded for Steve to come here.

 

Steve gingerly stepped out the tub to Tony who was leaning against the counter. Tony wrapped the blanket carefully over Steve and kissed him. He patted down his arms, back, butt, and chest. He lead Steve to the room and had him sit on the bed. He took the blanket and patted dry Steve’s legs humming. He took a smaller rag and gently dried Steve’s face. Then he dried his hair slowly, loving how blonde his hair was.   
He moved to the dresser and got the brush and brushed Steve’s hair despite its length.

 

Steve kissed Tony, this was after all his favorite time of day. Tony broke the kiss and reached over Steve’s lap and held up the boxers. Steve giggled and put them on his head

 

“Like this daddy?”

 

Tony shook his head and pinched his cheek.

 

“You’re being silly baby. Put them on right.”

 

Steve pouted and Tony swore it was the cutest thing. God he could eat him up, again.

 

He raised his legs and put them on one at a time. He got up and wiggled his butt winked when Tony gave him an appreciative glance.  
Tony kissed Steve’s forehead and this time picked up Steve’s t shirt.  
Steve took it and put it on like a good boy, tony felt so proud. He took Steve’s toy story pajamas and shook them.

 

“You can’t forget these honey.”

 

Steve smiled and shook his head.

 

“Do you want daddy to put them on you?” Steve bit his lip in thought and nodded excitedly.

 

He was the most playful during the night.

 

Tony rubbed Steve’s hips and Steve cocked his head and laid down. He ran a hand down Steve’s thigh and kissed him. Steve spread his legs expectantly and arched his back.

 

Tony really did spoil him with all these orgasms but he loved how happy it made him.

 

Tony rubbed Steve’s crotch through the material and kissed the corner of his mouth.

 

“….ungh..” Steve closed his eyes when Tony’s hand wrapped around his now hardened cock inside his boxers. Tony jerked him a few times and caressed Steve’s cheek. Steve turned and looked up straight into his eyes. Tony smiled as Steve blushed prettily and his full pink lips parted and turned into an ‘O’ shape.

 

“Cum for me baby.”

 

Tony really loved seeing Steve cum and so what if it was pretty often? Steve’s hand rubbed Tony’s bulge.

 

He never said he didn't get anything out of it.

 

Twenty minutes later found Tony ass deep into Steve doggy style with the blonde screaming. Which was an everyday occurrence save for the changing sex positions.

 

His baby was perfect in every way and so what of people didn’t think so? It was their lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve groaned and covered a hand with his face as he reached with his other hand but grabbed nothing but the cold air.

"Daddy?"

Steve got up and walked to the door biting his lip. It was already 2 in the morning and tony normally got in by midnight at the latest. He loved sleeping with Steve but he also loved his suits.

Walking down the stairs and to the kitchen, Steve needed a drink. He was frustrated and maybe a bit lonely. Pouring himself some orange juice he went over to the bar on the other side of the room and mixed it with vodka. setting himself down on the couch he leaned against the sofa with his knees up and sighed.

He really wanted his daddy and it wasn’t like he could go in the lab and disturb him…beaides , Tony would hardly even bat an eye.

"Steve?"

"Hi Daddy!" Steve beamed.

Tony leaned against the wall and raised a brow “What are you doing up? I tucked you in hours ago.”

"I’m having an", Steve gulpedbthe rest down " early morning drink!" Standing up Steve went to hug him.

Taking the glass Tony sat it on a nearby table “well now you can march up those stairs and get right back to bed.”

Steve pouted and stomped his foot “No.”

"Come on baby, past your bedtime and mine too."

"I’m wide awake now."

"I’ll rock you to sleep babe, you’ll like that." Tony grabbed his hand and led him back to the bed.

"Oh daddy but-"

"You say one more word Steven and no more horsey after bathetime."

Steve opened then closed his mouth and looked down. Tony squeezed his hand reassuringly and led him back to the bed. Steve made a grab for teddy and moved to his side.

"Come here you." Tony opened his arms.

Smiling Steve crawled to his daddy’s side and kissed his cheek. Tony laid down and pulled steve to his chest and rubbed his back.

"Sleep baby." Steve closed his eyes and with a few more touches and whispers he was out like a light.

————————————-

Steve blinked relishing in the warmth of his daddies body pressed against his. Looking up, Tony was knocked out and his hands laid limp against Steve’s. Giggling to himself the blonde turned out of Tony’s warmth and out of the bed. He quietly left the room and went down the hallway and stairs. He was wide awake still and he felt like watching some TV.

Crawling on top of the couch, Steve took the remote and turned on the large flat TV screen. Flipping through the channels he frowned when he landed on the playgirl channel and it was..locked?

"What the hell?!"

Sighing Steve had to change plans. Switching to the horror channel package Steve groaned when the stupid locked screen showed up again.

Shutting the TV off Steve walked down the stairs and to the lab. He wanted to do something michevious. And okay, Steve wanted to be disciplined….and push a lot of Tony’s buttons.

Grinning when he entered the lab Steve looked around and he sat in Tony’s chair. He wanted to test something out.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes sir?"

"Could you please play something….loud? You see I want to have a party."

"Certainly sir. But I must say I don’t think it would be very wise."

LaugHing, Steve spun around the chair When the music started. He opened the drawer and found Tony’s little stash. Taking the bottle of whiskey, Steve took a hesitant sip before shrugging and downing the whole bottle. Reaching further into the drawer Steve saw a pack of cigarettes and took them out.

This was gonna be fun.

Lighting a cigarette Steve leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes inhaling the smoke as the next song came on.

He had idly drunk the next bottle of Tony’s. He felt tired and suddenly this wasn’t much fun anymore.

Closing his eyes Steve laid his head down and he was out.

—————————————

So it turns out that Steve’s plan to piss Tony off went off without a hitch. Tony was madder than well Bruce before he went Hulk or his mom when Steve was out late and he didn’t tell her where he was going…

The point was Steve got yelled at, almost hit, and much to his disappointment no spankings.

Tony said he was deeply disappointed in him and something about him needing a time out. As if that was gonna really do anything. Steve was not allowed to leave the room until Tony said he could.

No… Steve wanted to get spanked and he knew just how he was going to get what he wanted. But Tony would be so much more angrier with him then he was now..

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he did have some feelings towards Tony that weren’t completely geared towards sex. Besides, Stark wasn’t so bad, they had great sex and he was really good at the daddy thing.

He didn’t want to ruin that. It’d been pretty hard finding someone who could deal with Steve’s demanding schedule, mood swings, and…personal issues?

He had to break it off with his first daddy because of said issues. But after that nine month union Steve caved and sought help. He couldn’t function waking up with nightmares all the time, the feelings of panic he would get when he saw his old hangout (or what was left of them). It was too overwhelming.

He felt as though he was out of control first his emotions and then his thoughts…it was a fucking mess and Steve doesn’t ever want to be by himself again.

It was after his second daddy that Steve wholeheartedly considered stopping the whole thing and just swear by abstinence. Maybe the whole I-need-someone-who-wants-and-needs-me-as-much-as-i-need-them thing that broke the camels back. The guy just didn’t really need him the way Steve craved for him to.

Which really wasn’t fair on Steve’s part since he could care less for the guy and the fact that the prescriptions made his sex drive plummet didn’t help. All in all, Steve was okay with where he was now.

Besides, Tony was so sweet at night, he was good at taking care of him. So maybe he shouldn’t go through with his plans. Would it really be worth screwing over this awesome deal that they had for him to be a brat?

Steve wasn’t taking any chances.

He put his head against the wall and sighed and rubbed on his Teddy’s ear. It’d be a good idea if he told Tony that he should go back to his place as he had left something very important. He just wouldn’t tell him about the pills.

He knew that Tony wouldn’t judge him on that and almost positive the team wouldn’t either. He was a private person, okay, maybe not at the club, but in general he was. No one but his therapist and him needed to know that he had ..issues.

Alright, Steve is pretty messed up and to cope with his issues he used a variety of methods one being the daddy dom lifestyle.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he grabbed it instantly, a little too tight really not that Tony minded. It was a reflex thing.

 

“Steve?” Tony’s brows knitted concernedly his eyes darkened a bit in confusion. “I’ve been calling you for five minutes, are you okay?”

Steve looked up and he blinked a few times and the cloudy look in his eyes cleared leaving surprise and recognition in its wake.

“Daddy, can I come out of time out now?” He wrapped his arms around Tony’s legs and smiled.

“C’mon you. I really hope you learned a lesson from you’re little stunt last night Steven because you’re no fun when you’re acting like a brat.”

Steve mocking dropped his jaw “I thought you said I was your perfect baby boy.”

Tony ruffled the blonde locks and walked out saying, “If you don’t want to go back in time out I suggest you start moving or you know get in more trouble. Its up to you Steven.”

Steve groaned but followed.

When both males got to the kitchen Tony opened the fridge and asked.

“What do you feel like eating?”

“I’m not hungry.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “You haven’t eaten all day. Do you feel okay?”

Steve put his arms around Tony’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck “Yes daddy. I just want to be close to you.”

Tony sighed and grabbed Steve by his waist and pulled him closer. “Why are you always pushing my buttons? You are a lot of work.”

“Because I can.” Steve’s simply but bratty reply. He slapped Steve’s ass and Steve groaned.

“Daddy, I want to play horsey.” He canted his hips down on Tony’s hands.

"No I think you’ve done enough playing today."

Steve let go of Tony and his jaw slacked, Tony saw tears beginning to form in his eyes. “But I-“

“Nope.” Tony walked to the couch and sat down. Steve willed himself to cry, he was pretty good at it.

“Daddy, I’m sorry please don’t take the horsey away!” His eyes were burning, he could barey distinguish Tony from the couch. He slid to the wall and let out a choked sob.

“Knock it off Steve.”

Steve shook his head as his shoulders slumped and shook. Tears were rolling down his cheeks but Steve didn’t care he just wanted horsey to come back. He sobbed breathlessly once he got into fetal position.

“Get off the floor Steven.”

“No!” Steve rolled onto his chest and put his head in his arms. He would be damned if he was going to let Tony take away his fun times at night.

Tony sighed and turned the tv on and ignored Steve’s cries as he tried to find something to watch. But ignoring said boy’s cries was hard considering he was curled up in a ball hyperventilating. He decided to wait it out a few more minutes considering Steve was being bratty lately. He needed to learn he can’t always have his way even if It does hurt him in the process.

It took almost an hour for Steve to calm down and it took all of Tony to not go over to him and comfort him. When Steve sat up and pouted looking at the ground Tony thought he was going to say something smart and he was so close to getting up and-

“I’m sorry daddy.”

“Come here Steve.”

Steve got up and shyly sat down at the end of the couch, his head still bent. Tony opened his arms after placing his phone on the arm chair. “C’mon, come to daddy.”

Steve shook his head and wrapped his arms around the back of his legs so that he could rest his head on his knees.

“I’m not mad anymore baby. Come here.” Tony patting on the empty space next to him. Steve looked over at the space but looked away again.

Tony looked at the tv and hatched a plan.

“Do you wanna watch a movie, honey? You can pick it out and we’ll just sit and watch it together.” Steve bit his lip but he nodded. 

Tony looked over at him and smiled. “What do you feel like watching baby?’ Steve sucked on his bottom lip in thought, “Can we watch Frozen daddy?” He looked over at Tony. His blue eyes were a little pink and red-rimmed. His perfect pink lips shook a bit. He looked like he might cry again.

“Of course baby.” Steve smiled and he moved a little towards Tony until he practically pulled Steve to his chest. Steve grabbed the material of Tony’s shirt and looked directly into brown eyes.

“Daddy?’

Tony pulled Steve into a soft kiss and broke it to ask JARVIS to put on Frozen. He ran his hand up and down Steve’s back and occasionally buried his nose in Steve’s soft hair.

Half way into the movie Steve started to doze off and Tony whispered in his ear, “Do you wanna take a nappie?” Steve shook his head as his eyelids were beginning to drope. “No? You’ll feel better if you do baby.’ Steve shifted himself so that he could nuzzle into his daddy’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist.’

Tony reached over and wrapped his around Steve’s shoulders and kissed his forehead.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah babe.”

“I need to tell you something..”

Steve looked up and gulped before resting his chin on Tony’ shoulder. It was time he did this anyway.

“I haven’t been a real good boy lately.”

“That’s alright. We all mess up sometime and then we grow from it.”

“No daddy I mean that I-“ Steve clenched his eyes tight and unclenched them. He took a deep breathe

“I haven’t been taking m-my medicine and I-I know that I should but I don’t because I don’t want to.” Steve shifted to move into his lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Im only telling you this because.. I want to be Daddy’s good boy and I cant be daddy’s good boy if I don’t tell you things.” Steve looked at the wall behind him as his chin rested on Tony’s shoulders.

Tony took his arms and untangled Steve’ arms from his shoulders. Steve panicked.

“No, please don’t! I’m sorry daddy, I’m sorry.” He tightened his grip around Tony’s shoulders.

“Relax, I just want to look at you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve hesitantly relaxed his grip and pulled his arms to his side and looked into Tony’s eyes.

“Now I want you to tell me what kind of medicine you’re supposed to be taking.”

Steve stared into his eyes and they started to get a bit wet and he gulped.

Tony brought a hand to his cheek, “Hey im not judging you, I’d never do that. I just want to know sweetheart.”

“Z-Zoloft and I think Paxil?”

“Okay. Do you feel anxious right now?” Tony cooed.

Steve shook his head. “Just at night. Sometimes. I just miss you at night.”

“Then we’ll go to bed together so you’re not anxious anymore. How’s that sound?”

“Okay.”

Tony hummed and asked. “When’d you stop taking the paxil and Zoloft babe?”

“Uhh, a few weeks ago?” Steve eyes started to get cloudy again.

“Do you feel like you should start taking it again?”

Steve blinked owlishly, “Do you think I should?”

“Baby I think you should take it, if you feel that you need it.”

Steve wrung at his lips and then looked back at Tony “I’ve been lying to Fury about taking them and I can’t just tell him the truth now because then he’ll make them up the dosage and I- I don’t want that to happen.”

“Who’s they? The doctors?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to go back on leave because they change the medicine dosage, especially when I'm fully capable of doing my job.”

“Its important that you get the help that you need even if that means no avengers for a few weeks.”

“It makes me less….”

“Horny?”

“Its hard to sleep and I'm always tired Daddy.”

Steve nodded. “Did you tell them that?” Judging by the look on Steve’s face he didn’t.

“You have to tell them that baby.”

Steve laid his head on Tony’s shoulder and groaned.

“You’re still Daddy’s good boy okay?” Tony kissed his temple at Steve’s nodding.

“It was very brave of you to tell me Steve. I’m proud of you.” Steve looked at him and smiled. He blushed.

“Im sorry I didn't tell you or the others. It’s just that I don’t want you guys to look at me weird or think differently.”

“I understand cutie its okay.” Steve giggled at the pet name and Tony took it as his chance to lean over and kiss those pink lips.


End file.
